1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to the feeding of pets and livestock and, more particularly, to the feeding of a first animal while preventing the feeding of a second animal.
Pet owners as well as livestock owners are faced with the problem of allowing access to a particular type of food by one animal or pet while restricting access by a second animal or pet.
Pet owners, for example, who have both cats and dogs, are well familiar with the varied eating habits of each species. Dogs tend to eat so fast as to almost inhale their food whereas cats eat in a leisurely manner, nibbling or eating a small portion, resting, and returning later to consume some additional food. Furthermore, dogs will continue to eat their food and the food of other animals even after they are sufficiently full.
The problem that arises is that the dog will quickly consume its own food and then also quickly consume any food a cat may have left behind in its bowl, as well. Dogs tend to be opportunistic eaters and will not hesitate to eat the food of other animals and pets, including that of livestock, which they find palatable.
When a dog eats the cat's food this, at best, deprives the cat of an adequate supply of food. It also permits the dog to eat an excessive and potentially unhealthy quantity of food.
Sometimes, dog, cat, or both are on a special, restricted diet. For example, if the dog is on a restricted diet, consuming the cat's food supply can be detrimental to its health. Similarly, if the cat is on a special diet and the dog is not, it is safe to assume that the cat's special diet is quite expensive. It is clearly not desirable for the dog to consume expensive cat food after having already eaten its own proper dog food.
The same problem can occur with other types of livestock. For example, cattle should not be allowed to consume the fodder that is intended for swine. There are numerous situations where it is desirable to restrict access to the food of a first animal so that it cannot be consumed by a second animal.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a selective animal feeding apparatus that provides access to a food by a desired first animal and which prevents access to the food by a second animal.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Animal feeders, dog and cat bowls are, in general, known. There are no known devices that selectively allow access to food by a first animal upon detection of the proximal presence of the first animal while preventing access by a second animal when the first animal is not present. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have certain similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.